Beyond The Pale
by LauraLambo
Summary: Set a few years after the second world war has ended. Son of a tradesman, Will Graham, meets a Count from across the sea and falls into an illegal affair. (Beyond the pale is another term for taboo, as homosexual relationships were against the law in this era, and were either punishable by prison or you were to undergo "treatment" to "cure" yourself of homosexual desires.)
1. The stag

**This is a fic I wasn't sure I was going to post... So please give me any feedback!**

* * *

William Graham, a handsome man of twenty-three was clever and unwittingly talented in a number of things, his unsociable behaviour though, was notorious among the upper class. His unwillingness to settle down with a wife and his tendencies to avoid any kind of social gathering, were the talk of the parties. His comfortable surroundings and higher middle class status were nothing but trouble in his opinion, he didn't want to dine and become friendly with these people, he just wanted to spend his days alone in the comfort of his books. His father, Thomas Graham, owned a small shipping company that operated on the docks of Dover, which kept him away from their home in the upper part of Kent. His mother had died in childbirth, when giving birth to his younger sister Alana. Alana was now married to an American pilot, who had come over during the war.

Though he had always avoided social gatherings, it was now that he found himself reading a letter from his father, asking him to travel to London. He made an un-pleased face at the mention of a party, which was being held by one, Count Lecter. William looked at the book he was currently reading, Dracula, and snorted. Picking up the bell that was placed on his desk, he shook it a few times before placing it back down. Shortly after, a young girl with plaited sandy coloured hair that hung limp over her shoulder, dressed in a long black dress with a white frilly pinafore, entered the room. He smiled at her affectionately "Georgia, could you please run a note across to Matthew for me? And could you ask Beverly to make some tea when you arrive back." The girl nodded "yes sir." With a small smile she took the note and rushed from the room.

Rather than tidying his surroundings, or neatening his own appearance, William lounged in the chair and lit a cigarette. He reread the letter again, the party was a week from now and all of the 'important' people were invited. He and his father had supposedly received invites, though his father was arranging business before he spent a 'much needed holiday' on a trip to America to visit Alana's in laws. Just as he was stubbing out the cigarette, the door to his study banged open, with a rather enthusiastic Matthew strutting in. "Did my eyes deceive me?" He waved the note William had written, in the air. "My god, hell must have frozen over. I never thought I would see the day, William Graham, attending a social gathering? Ha!" Matthew sat himself in one of the leather armchairs, crossing his legs. He was dressed in a particularly smart, tweed suit. William had decided against dressing up that day; his plain black trousers and un-tucked white shirt was not an unusual sight.

"I have no choice, my father is unable to attend and sends me in his stead." He runs a hand through his messy curls. "I am assuming your family also received an invitation to this Counts party?" Matthew shook his head lightly, an amused look on his face. "My god, Will. Have you no idea who Count Lecter is?" Will looked back at his friend with a blank stare. "I have no idea why we are friends… He is in the same social groups as our King for crying out loud. The man is the highest of the high class." Will rolled his eyes at that, he didn't particularly care who this "Count" was, and he did not want to attend his party. "Then why invite us? Surely we are not high enough on the class spectrum." He vaguely paid attention to Georgia as she brought the tea Beverly had made, into the study. She placed the tray onto the small side table and poured each of them a cup "thank you Georgia." He said as she served and left. "My father queried the same question." Matthew continued, answering Will's question. "According to his sources, Lecter has recently claimed England as his permanent base of residence and intends to branch out his social connections. Highly acclaimed businesses are of great interest to him, as he himself is a businessman." Matthew took a sip from his tea cup, before placing it back onto the small table beside the armchair. "Apparently his family were all killed by the Germans, leaving him with their fortune." He pulled a cigarette from a case and lit it before continuing. "Have you an outfit planned for the night? We have the tailor from Matfield coming to take our measurements later this afternoon."

Will made a face and drank his tea in an undignified way. "Why would you call a tailor from another village? We have our very own in this town." Matthew smirked, eyes twinkling in a mischievous way. "Oh Will, I had guessed you knew nothing about the party when you sent me this note." Will did not like the way his friend was looking at him. "What would you say if I told you this party required you to dress up... And not in formal wear." Will's face dropped, the very thought of dressing up in costume made him feel sick. "What a preposterous idea!" He put his teacup down a little harder than intended, spilling some of its contents onto his desk. "I am most certainly not attending, father can find someone else to take his place."

Matthew could not help but laugh "now you are just being ridiculous, it is a masquerade, Will. No one will know who you are… Especially you, since no one expects the famous un-socialite to attend a party." Will contemplated this, the very idea made him sick still, but he could cope if no one knew who he was. "Fine… I shall attend. But if you dare make me wear something obscene, you will regret it, Matthew."

* * *

Straightening out the suit he was clad in, Will walked down the little lanes, and across dirt paths toward a large home surrounded by farmland. He had refused the chauffeur's insistence on driving him to his sister's home, he much prefered to walk. Banging the knocker lightly, he stood beneath the porch that roses grew over and admired the view. Bassetts farm was perfect, with it's ten acres of land, their farm hand and his family lived in a small cottage just down a dirt path, which neighboured one of the three local pubs in the area. He turned when the door opened, greeted by Marissa, his sister's maid. "Mrs. Bloom is in the drawing room, Mr. Bloom is working on the farm." She informed him as she lead him down the hall from the entrance. He thanked her and let himself into the drawing room without knocking. "Will!" Alana smiled brightly and stood from the sofa, where she was sat reading. She was wearing a knee length, dark green dress that clung to the bump she was sporting. Her hair was side parted, tightly curled and pinned in a fashionable way. "No need to get up." He walked over to her, and kissed her cheek before helping her lower herself onto the sofa again. He took the seat opposite and smiled at her "how are you feeling? Daniel called and told me you were feeling unwell yesterday."

He looked her over, she looked well enough, he supposed Daniel had been over-worrying; his first child and all that. "Oh nothing to worry about, the midwife has told me that I am lacking in iron. She has insisted on certain foods in my diet, and has given me some form of tablet that is meant to help." Alana ran a hand over her belly, a small, contempt smile on her face. "The farm is doing well?" He asked, looking out of a window onto some fields. Things had been hard for everyone during and after the war, even his family; the shipping company had suffered major losses. "It's doing wonderfully, Daniel is looking for more farm hands to help. People are in need of work and we are expanding, this is the perfect opportunity." William nodded in agreement. "Father sent me a letter." She continued, giving him a knowing look. Will made a slight face before becoming unreadable again. "He has asked Daniel and I to attend with you, although the night may be short for myself."

"It is a ridiculous time to throw such a large party, and a waste of resources and money." Will started to rant, furrowing his brows a little. "Not everyone is as reserved as you, Will. Maybe this is what everyone needs, to get through life as we rebuild it." Alana smiled at him fondly, she had seen his rants many times. Will sighed and said nothing, she was right of course, people needed a little light in their life now and again. The war had been over for two years already, perhaps he was just looking for an excuse to get out of this. "We shall enjoy ourselves. It is so very rare that I get to enjoy something with you, and I would very much like spending the time with you." Will hummed, his sister's words stabbing him in the side. "I refuse to dress in anything outrageous, you will need to help me stop Matthew from going overboard." He smiled as Alana laughed out loudly, they both knew what their childhood friend was like.

"This might be the perfect opportunity for you to meet someone." She gave him a wink, making his smile drop. He looked at the door quickly, and squirmed in his seat. "Alana…" She waved her hand in dismissal. "Stop worrying, Daniel knows." Will stood suddenly, ready to bolt from the house. "William… Sit down. He is fine with it." Will ran a hand over his face, the blood was pumping in his ears from fear. "WILL." He jumped and looked at his sister, she was standing now, one hand on her bump and the other on her hip. "Sit down, stop panicking. Daniel is fine with it, we spoke about it before marrying." She waited for him to sit down before continuing. "He has a homosexual friend back in Ohio." Will blinked and looked at her. "Don't look at me like that, I know I should have told you sooner… But you have a tendency to panic."

Will shook his head and ran a hand over his face again. "No, I was just thinking that you really did find a good man." He sighed, relief finding it's way into his system. The only people he had ever told, were Alana, Matthew and Beverly. Well technically, Beverly had caught him fooling around with a Canadian soldier when he thought no one was home. "Still, I don't hold any hope of finding a man that would share my ideals. Most are only after one thing." He felt a little bitter after not hearing from the Canadian after their night spent together. He had hoped the man was dead and hadn't just forgotten he even existed. Alana stepped over to him and ran her fingers through his soft curls. "Oh Will, there are few men in this world that deserve someone as brilliant as you."

 **That evening, Will sent the RSVP to the address on the invitation, confirming that he would be attending.  
**

* * *

"I look bloody ridiculous." He said, as he stood in front of a mirror, Beverly stood behind him. "No, you look wonderful. Now stop whining and let me pin this into place, I would hate to stab you." Beverly was less his maid and more his friend, she had grown up in their household alongside he and Alana, her late parents serving his father and grandparents. He watched as she bunched the material up a little around his waist and pinned it tightly into place. He had been adorned with a silk toga that hung from just one shoulder, leaving the other bare. It hung to his knees, though it was longer on one side and covered the top part of his arm as it flowed from his shoulder. Beverly had acquired some gold pigment, which she had applied all over his body, giving him an ethereal like shine. His hair had been tamed, stubble shaved smooth, his eyes were softly framed with a little of some black makeup and the mask he wore of golden leaves, matched that of the ones in his hair.

"I look a lot less masculine than I was hoping." He sighed and cursed himself for allowing Matthew to help him with his outfit. "Well I think you look gorgeous, Mr. Brown most certainly knew what he was doing when he decided on this outfit." Beverly checked that everything was pinned tightly before standing back and admiring her handy work. "See, beautiful!" Will groaned and looked at himself again. "Beautiful is not how you should compliment a man, Beverly."

She didn't have a chance to say anything back, before Matthew walked into the room. "What is that?" Will asked, frowning in slight annoyance. "What are you referring to, dear William?" Matthew asked, feigning innocence. "You know very well what I am referring to, dear Matthew." He said in reply, his voice laced with the slight irritation he was feeling. "Oh don't be like that, you look wonderful." Matthew looked Will up and down, smiling. "You are a real work of art! I knew you would look beautiful!" Matthew was wearing a completely black 3 piece suit, adorned with a black feathered cape, a top hat and black beaked mask; Will could only assume that his friend was a raven, or a crow. "Again, I am a man. Beautiful is no way to compliment me." He huffed in a childlike way, causing the other two to share an amused look.

"Now, now Will, we have no time for you to sulk over your outfit. We must make haste if we are to be there on time." Matthew made a motion for Beverly to continue and stood watching as she helped Will into the brown leather sandals. "I have sent my mother and father ahead as I shall be travelling with you in your car." Will wasn't really paying attention, just nodded and tried not to fall over while sliding his foot into the sandal. This was too much trouble, in his opinion.

* * *

Will wasn't particularly shocked at the size of the estate, he had been to a great number of large estates like this, all over Britain. What amazed him, was that there was such a place so close to London. "Too much money and spare time." He commented as his driver pulled up to the front steps. He eyed the handful of people outside, dressed in an array of costumes, as a valet opened his door for him. "And I despise his taste in themed parties." Will was aware how stuck up he sounded, but turned his nose up regardless. "Just try and enjoy yourself, one must not be rude, William." Matthew gave him a wink, or what Will thought was a wink from behind his mask. He handed both his and Will's invites to a door man, before being lead to the main ballroom. "Oh my, now is this not a fine room!" Matthew exclaimed, smiling as he looked around. The party was already in full motion, a large band played at one end and people were grouped off or dancing. William sighed and looked for any sign of a waiter in hopes of a drink. "I'll appreciate it's beauty when I have at least some liquor in my bloodstream." He commented and took a glass of, what he presumed to be, champagne from a tray.

Most of the glass was gone in two gulps, though it sated Will's need for the taste of alcohol, to get him through this night. He followed Matthew through the crowds, to where his family were socialising; Will could guess who they were straight away, their outfits did nothing to hide their identities. "Matthew! My, haven't you grown?" One of the ladies cooed when they approached. "And who is this handsome friend of yours?" Will's insides squirmed in slight panic, he felt sick all of a sudden. "This is Henry Bennett, we were at Judd together. He is a rather talented writer and is visiting us from France." He felt like breathing a sigh of relief, but stopped and offered a friendly smile instead; he was going to have to thank Matthew, his friendship was greatly valued. "Bonjour madame, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. (Hello ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you.)" He kissed the back of her hand softly, he could act well when he needed to, and he thanked his father for insisting he attend French lessons. "Oh my, what a charming young man. Are you married Mr. Bennett?" Will sighed internally, always this question. "I have not yet had the courtesy of meeting a woman of which I want to call my wife, madam." He allowed his gaze to roam around the ballroom. "I'm afraid I am an old romantic, my artistic attributes have lead me to believe that I should marry one I consider my soul companion." He looked back to the woman, whose name he couldn't remember, and gave her a charming smile.

"And this my friends, is why dear Henry now lives in France." The small group laughed at Matthews witty little joke. But Will was not in the mood to laugh, he was already aching to leave and remove this ridiculous outfit. "Would you excuse us please?" Matthew said and turned to lead Will through the crowd again. "And here I was thinking that you despised the socialite life, Mrs. Hobbs wasn't sure if she was coming or going. Her husband probably wouldn't notice if she fainted though, the poor lady married badly there." Will rolled his eyes, Matthew was beginning to sound like one of the old house wives back in their small town. "I had no choice, I'd rather throw myself into the punch fountain and drown, than allow people to know who I am. I would rather not have mothers throwing their daughters at me in hopes that I'll marry them." This remark caused his friend to laugh and pat him on the back.

Will grabbed another drink from a passing waiter, stopping when he saw where Matthew was going. "I am not socialising with the bloody Vergers." He snapped in a hushed tone. "I'm just going to greet Mason, nothing more. Relax, William. He will not know who you are… Though I must admit, I cannot get away with the same lie when it regards a fellow Judd student." Will didn't have time to argue against it as Matthew continued walking. He stayed still for a moment or two, before following suite.

"Mason my good friend, how are you?" Matthew smiled and took Mason's hand in a firm shake. "Oh I'm just perfect, life is great and Papa's business is booming! Isn't that right Margot?" Will trailed his eyes to Margot Verger. Poor Margot Verger, forever oppressed in the house she should call home. She looked well though, or as well as she allowed people to see. The man didn't allow her to answer before speaking again. "Have you met the Count yet? A strange man in my opinion, so strange." Will snorted into his drink, the man dressed in a grotesque pig outfit was calling someone strange. He regretted it immediately though when all the attention was on him. "Hmm, and who is this?" Mason asked, looking Will over with his greedy little eyes; he spent far too long looking over Will's exposed flesh.

"This is Henry, Henry, err, Laurent… He is my cousin visiting from France." Matthew didn't lie as smoothly this time, though it went completely unnoticed by the American. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Verger. (It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Verger.)" Will said fluently, and nodded his head in greeting. "I would offer you my hand, but I am afraid I will cover you in gold dust." He added with a charismatic smile. "Hmm, French you say? I've never met a Frenchman that didn't hate my guts at the first sight, huh!" Mason laughed at his own unhumourous joke. "Say, you speak English just fine…" Will continued to smile and tilted his head a little. "I am half English on my mother's side, which is my connection to Matty here. I lived in England up until the age of fifteen, and then my father's business moved to France. Have you ever been to France Monsieur Verger?" Will almost purred the other mans name, he was milking the charisma from deep within his pours to charm this loud and obnoxious man. "I can't say I have." Mason had gravitated toward Will, even moving slightly closer. "Oh I am sure you would love it there. It is like a whole different world, and the nightlife is... exceptional."

"I recommend seeing the the Eiffel Tower, it is a sight to behold." Will almost jumped when a voice from behind him contributed to the conversation. He felt a cold chill run up his spine when he studied the shadow towering over him, large black antlers encircled his silhouette. He slowly turned, almost, coming face to face with a man. "Hannibal Lecter." He said, holding out his hand. Will looked down at it and then back up to the mans face. "Oh I apologise, I would hate to cover you in gold." Count Lecter smiled and directed his hand to Matthew instead. "Ah...Matthew Brown, and this is my friend W- err Henry Laurent." Will shot Matthew a look, cursing him for his slip of the tongue.

"Laurent?" Lecter raised an eyebrow, recognition at the lie flashed in his eyes. "And where, pray tell, are you residing in France?" Will felt sick again, this was turning out to be a disaster. "I currently have no residence… It is has been hard living there since the war, I shall spare you the pain of listening to a long story. I am living with Matthew and his family until I find my feet in England again." The lie felt thick on his tongue, it didn't roll out as smoothly as he would have liked. "Oh how terrible!" Mason jumped into the conversation, waving his arms in an over exaggerated way. "Is there anyway I can help? I want to help. I have plenty of room at my estate if you need to get away from Matthew here. We have seven rooms going spare, you can take your pick."

William was at a loss for words, he had no idea what the hell was going on. "That is kind of you Monsieur Verger, I shall think of you if I'm ever in need of a place to stay…" He could see Matthew out of the corner of his eye, covering his mouth in a subtle attempt not to show his amusement. He jumped out of his skin, however, when another voice came from behind him. "Will!" He avoided eyes as he turned round and looked at his sister and brother in law. Alana was in an outfit very similar to his own, and Daniel doned a gladiator type outfit. All three of them made a set. "We've been looking for you, I was beginning to think you would not come. Hello Matthew." She waved to him, but all was too much, Will could hear his friend laughing his head off behind him. "Alana... Please. Just… Could you stop speaking for a moment." A red tint could be seen on his cheeks and down his neck as he flushed in embarrassment.

"Will...Will…" Mason stood, hand on his chin as he thought the name over. It was as if a light bulb had lit, when he suddenly straightened. "William Graham? Oh this is fantastic, really it is. The recluse has left his hoval!" Will frowned and turned his head to peer at the other, while mumbling under his breath. "Cochon en vêtements pour hommes. (Pig in men's clothing.)" Alana softly jabbed him in the ribs and he earnt a small chuckle from their host. "I presume you must be Mr. and Mrs Bloom. I was very sorry to hear Mr. Graham could not attend. I do hope that it is nothing health wise." Count Lecter said, a small smile graced his lips.

"Oh no, he is just extremely tied down with business. The company has begun to build itself again, and he is travelling to America in a week to visit my husband's family." Alana answered, She was holding a glass of water that Will hadn't noticed before and her hand was on her stomach. "If you would excuse me." He suddenly said and walked away before anyone could say anything, he headed toward the first exit he could see; gulping in the cold night air as the fresh air hit him. He walked until he found a secluded spot in the garden, and breathed a sigh of relief. The air in there had been stifling, and he was still extremely embarrassed.

"Oh dear, is Graham regretting coming out from his hidey hole?" The annoying tone of that American voice came from behind him. He cringed and ignored the other man, staring off into the darkness of the garden instead. "I really don't appreciate that little lie you and Matthew pulled." He could hear the grass crunch behind the bench he had seated himself upon. "Papa always told me that lying was bad and that lying is something that should be punished." A hand was placed either side of him on the back of the bench, he could feel the hot breath of the other against his exposed flesh. "You've really changed ya know? So pretty, pretty, pretty." Mason breathed in Will's scent, earning a disgusted cringe. Will frowned as the other suddenly closed in, breathing filthy words against his ear. "I'm sure you would, Mason. But I think I would rather be raped by a pack of flea ridden dogs, than spread my legs for you." Mason tutted and grabbed a fist full of Will's hair, pulling his head back.

The smile on Will's face dropped when a dark shadow appeared behind Mason, it was demon like, eyes glowing red. "I would appreciate it if you did not act upon any violent urges, on my land or in my home." The voice spoke, causing Masons grip to suddenly let go. Will stayed how he was, looking up at the two men. Mason just tutted again and flounced off in a bad mood, Will felt sorry for the person he would be taking that out on. "I'm sorry." He found himself saying, though he didn't particularly know what he was apologising for. He kept his head tilted back, looking up at the demon- no, he was a man- from upside down. They locked eyes for what felt like hours, before Will sat up straight and looked down at his lap. "Your sister explained to me, about the lie." Will said nothing, just continued to look down. "You have no need to worry, Mr. Graham. No one shall bother you in my home, if you do not wish it." "Will…" He said. "Please, call me Will. Do you have a cigarette?" He watched as the Count seated himself on the bench and pulled out what looked like a solid silver cigarette case. Placing a cigarette between his lips, he lit it with a match before offering the lit cigarette to Will. Ducking his head, he took it between his lips, looking up at the older man, through his mask, as he did this. "Thank you… I did not bring any for myself as I lack the pockets to hold them."

Count Lecter smiled and lit a cigarette for himself. Taking the opportunity, Will studied the man that had become his "saviour." Hannibal Lecter was not wearing a mask, though his extravagant head piece made up for that, with it's twisted black antlers. The man also wore a black three piece suit, but unlike Matty, this suit was clearly far more expensive. "Bloody Matthew…" Will mumbled, feeling a little put out about his own outfit again. He caught Hannibal Lecter looking at him and coughed slightly before continuing to smoke the cigarette like a chimney, more out of embarrassment than want. "Sorry… I just looked at what you were wearing…" He felt like he had to clarify what he meant when the older man said nothing in return. "I did not chose my outfit you see, so I am feeling utterly ridiculous. I may also be feeling a little bitter that I am clearly not wearing a suit, like almost every other man at this party." He tilted his head and smiled at the other, which was returned. "If it relieves you any, I think you look truly beautiful, and you are most definitely the envy of most in the room."

Will did not know what to say to this, even though he had been called beautiful several times tonight, it seemed different being complimented by this man. They sat looking at each other, Will unable to reply. Their bubble was popped however when Matthew came out to look for him. "William, are you ok? I saw Mason come stomping back into the party." Will stood and cleared his throat. "Yes, I am fine. Count Lecter here saved me from what would have probably been a nasty outcome." He bowed his head to the older man in thanks and stood next to his friend. "I can see that…" Matthew said as he patted down the hair on the back of Will's head, from where Mason grabbed him. "Thank you, Count Lecter. For protecting my friend here, he does not attend these event often, I'm glad we have you to look out for his well-being." Matthew looked at the Count, a hint of coldness in his eyes which Will did not see. Hannibal Lecter stood and smiled at them both, not showing that he noticed at all. "I always look after my guests, and have assured Mr. Graham here that I will deter any annoyances that he does not want." With that, the Count bowed his head and walked back to the party.

"Are you sure you are ok, Will?" Matthew smoothed the back of his hair again, frowning a little as he did so. "Yes, I am perfectly fine. I am just dreading the outcome, we both know what Mason Verger is like. And he seems to be even angrier with me now." Matthew waved a hand in disregardment and snorted, leading the way back to the party. "Mason Verger is nothing but words, he can hardly do anything without his 'pa-pa' " Matthew said and opened the door for Will to step in first.


	2. New Arrival

The party had gone without any more mishaps, people had either stayed away or been courteous toward Will, even poor Mrs. Hobbs, who he has lied to first of all. Lounging in his desk chair, dressed in his usual trousers, loose shirt and bare feet, he scratched away at a piece of paper with his pen. He had felt particularly creative this morning and had given his servants a break until after lunch, and as his father had left early to finish business at the docks before his departure to America, Will had the house to himself. He was half-way through a novel he had been writing the past year, and was starting to feel like it could really go somewhere, though he knew he would have to take over his father's business rather than become the great author he would have liked. Humming to the record he had playing, he jumped a little when the bell rang. Putting the pen down he waited, then remembered that Georgia was not there to open it for him. He got to his feet when the bell rang a second time, sighing and running a hand through his untamed curls.

Walking out of the study and down the hall into the entrance hall, he opened the door; shocked by what he found. "...Hello?" He said, looking at the man stood on the steps of his home. "Hello Mr. Graham, I was hoping I would be able to meet your father before his trip to America." Will looked at the man for a moment, still shocked that Count Lecter would even come to their home. "Oh… He left early this morning… Last minute business…" Will ran a hand through his hair again, feeling self conscious about his appearance. "That is a shame…" Lecter said, trailing off a little and looking at Will, twisting his hat in his gloved hands.

"Would you… Like to come in for tea?" Will offered when they had stood in silence for too long. Count Lecter smiled and accepted the offer, stepping immediately into the house. Will showed him to the drawing room, rather than to his mess of a study. "I'm afraid I let my servants take the morning off, I was not expecting any guests. You would not feel put off if I was to make the tea, would you?" Lecter looked around the room, eyes settling on Will when he spoke. "On the contrary, it would be a delight, I am sure you make it just as well." The man replied and smiled again.

"Please, sit. I will not be long." Will rushed out of the room and down to the large kitchen. He was part way through making a pot of tea when Beverly walked in through the Kitchen door. "What are you doing in my kitchen? And why are you making a mess?" She frowned at him and placed a shopping bag on to the table. "Count Lecter just turned up out of the blue. I… What the bloody hell do I do?" He looked at her for help, this was the first time he had felt so nervous around anyone. "Well for a start, you need to get back up there, I will make and serve the tea. Secondly, stop panicking and make yourself more presentable!" After that she pushed him out of the kitchen, leaving him to walk back to the drawing room.

"One of my servants has just arrived back, I'm afraid I was kicked out of her kitchen." Will said when he walked back into the room, finding Lecter walking around it, looking at the photographs and pictures that decorated the room. Will seated himself in the armchair, crossing his legs, he had at least tucked his shirt in but still felt so unprepared. "Ah, we should never disrupt a cooks kitchen. Our cook back home used to chase me out all the time when I was a boy… Though she taught me to cook which is not something most noblemen can do." Will smiled at that and tilted his head slightly, trying to imagine the Count cooking. "I too know how to cook, though I'm hardly a 'nobleman'… It is more through choice, as I stay awake unsociable hours and prefer to let my servants rest, rather than wake them for my own selfish needs." Hannibal smiled at this and seated himself on the sofa, crossing his legs.

"How fares Mrs. Bloom? She is to give birth soon, no?" Lecter asked, pulling his cigarette case from a pocket on the inside of his jacket. Holding out the case he offered one to Will, a small smile on his face. Will took the offered cigarette, allowing the count to light it for him with a match. "Very soon, It would not surprise me if she were to give birth tomorrow. Of course she is convinced it will be a boy too, It is all she has been rabbiting on about these past two months." Hannibal smiled and listened to Will speak, he seemed very content in listening to the brunette. "Boy or girl, it will be nice to have a new member of the family." Will said, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Mothers have strong instincts about these things and I am sure you will spoil your nephew or niece undoubtedly." Hannibal finally said, flicking ash into the ashtray that sat between them on a small side table.

Their conversation was broken as the door to the drawing room opened, Beverly walking in with the tray of tea. Will glanced at her, watching as she poured them each a cup, before thanking her. "Thank you, Beverly." He smiled at her, and she smiled and winked back. "Is there anything else I can get for you, sir?" She asked. "No, thank you. Please, enjoy the rest of your afternoon, that is all I want." Beverly bowed her head a little, giving him an affectionate look, only vaguely glancing at his guest before leaving. "Your staff value you." Hannibal said as he sat forward to spoon some sugar into his tea. "Beverly and I grew up together, she is as much my friend as she is my cook. Georgia is our maid, she is a wonderful young woman and an intelligent girl." Will stubbed out the cigarette and picked up his tea, Beverly already having put the sugar and milk in for him, she was accustomed to how he had it by now.

"This confirms my theory then. That you are an extremely kind man, as well as highly intelligent and beautiful." Lecter said, looking at Will with his piercing eyes and smiling a little. Will did not know what to say to that, he avoided looking at the other mans eyes and stared into his tea instead. "Count Lecter, my theories concerning you are also correct. You are an extremely charismatic man, that uses smooth words to woo whomever he speaks to." Hannibal chuckled a little, placing his cup back onto the small coffee table. "Mr. Graham, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." He smirked at the younger man, which Will saw as he glanced up.

"Of course you don't." Will said, smiling back. Their bubble was popped once again when the drawing room door was slammed open this time. Will jumped to his feet, wondering what the bloody hell was going on. "Will, Alana is in labour! One of the farm hands was sent to inform us." Beverly had obviously run up from the kitchen, she wasn't out of breath exactly but her breathing seemed heavier. "Oh bloody hell." Will said, running a hand through his hair. "Would you mind grabbing me a jacket Beverly...And some shoes!" Will asked and called after her before turning back to his guest, who he hadn't realised was stood beside him. "I'm so sorry Count Lecter, but I must run to my sisters farm. I hate to be rude…"

Hannibal raised a hand, stopping Will from apologising any more. "This is far more important, though I would not be averse to driving you there." He said. Will thought for a moment, though he didn't think he could sit in such a confined space with this man, something told him the tension would be suffocating. "Thank you for the kind offer, but I prefer to walk… Or run for this matter. I have only to cut across the fields, and they should not be muddy." Beverly arrived with a tweed jacket, to which Will took and pulled on quickly and some shoes that he stuffed his feet in, not bothering to tie the laces properly. "I thank you for the offer though, please accept my apology again for our short meeting." Both Count Lecter and Beverly followed Will to the front of the house. "I shall have my father contact you before his trip to America, Count Lecter. And Bev, I will get news to you as soon as I can!" Will shouted over his shoulder as he started to jog away from the house. Hannibal tilted his head slightly, smiling as he watched the younger man jump a fence with ease and sprint across a field, without a care for his appearance. "He's always been like this, he used to come home caked in mud when we were children…Mr. Graham used to go mad, but Will is a free spirit that cannot be chained or tamed…. Would you like to finish your tea, sir?" Beverly looked up at the count, a smile on her face.

* * *

It was five hours later before Alana had even given birth, the wait had been grueling and Will had lost his jacket, shoes and untucked his shirt again. The bottoms of his trousers were caked in dried mud, he looked like he should work on his sister's farm. He stood in the doorway to the bedroom, watching as Daniel sat on the side of the bed holding the baby, a massive grin on his face. "Will…" Alana said, beckoning him tiredly with her hand. She held it stretched out for Will to take, to which he did. "You did well, he is truly a perfect little boy, Alana." Will said, holding her hand in both of his as he looked down into Daniel's arms.

"Daniel and I decided on his name just yesterday…" She said smiling up at him. "Will, meet James William Henry Bloom." Will looked at her and then back down at his nephew, he had to swallow hard because he felt a little choked up. To have someone important partly named after him was odd but it overjoyed him. The bell to the house shook him from his near emotional state. A minute later someone came rushing into the room. "Oh Alana, my beautiful daughter. Well done." Will stepped to the side so that his father could greet Alana, the older man leaning down to kiss her on the top of the head. He turned to Daniel and James, a big smile on his face. Mr. Henry Graham clapped Daniel on the back, overjoyed when he was informed of James's full name.

When he finally turned to acknowledge Will he frowned. "Good god William, you're covered in dirt again." The older Graham started to try and tuck Will's shirt in, mumbling about his messy son. "Father I can tuck my own shirt in!" He protested, pouting slightly. Henry Graham smiled and ruffled Will's hair, as was his usual show of affection for his oldest child. "Come, let us go home and leave these three to settle. I will come and visit tomorrow before I sail to America."

Their walk home was quiet, but pleasant. Will breathed in the country air that he loved so very much. The scent of rain was in the air, there would most probably be a downpour tonight.

* * *

"Now remember, you and Daniel will be keeping an eye on the business while I am away. Though he will be busy with the farm as well, so try to not put too much work on them, please." Will sighed, this had been the 100th reminder. "Father, I know… We will be fine, I will be fine." Henry Graham ruffled Will's already messy hair and loaded the case he had into the car of his friend who was travelling with him. "Do not drink too much, and try to go for a walk at least once a day." Will started to say as his father got into the car. "Remember what the doctor said about your health." Mr. Graham waved his hand dismissively. "Yes yes, stop nagging. I will write to you when I arrive." Will backed away from the car to stand with Beverly and Georgia, waving his father off as the car disappeared down the lane from their home.

"Well… It is just us for a while it seems." Will said, turning to the other two and smiling a little. "I think I'll have some tea in my study…" he started to walk back into the house, untucking his shirt and removing his shoes almost immediately. "Yes sir." Georgia said, taking his shoes and heading off to put them away and get his tea. "Count Lecter left you a letter, things have been hectic so I forgot to give it to you." Beverly said, pulling a folded piece of paper from her apron pocket and handing it to him. She winked and walked away, toward the kitchen.

Will rolled his eyes and took the note with him to the study, where he made himself at home in his chair. He lounged in it and unfolded the note. It was short, and to the point, but what was written gave Will tingles up his spine. Count Lecter's handwriting was the most exquisite thing Will have ever seen. And like always, the man had a way with words.

' _Dearest William, I feel like congratulations are in order for the new arrival to your family. Though our meeting was a short one, I greatly enjoyed your company. You are a highly intelligent man, and refreshing to speak to. I would like it if we could arrange to meet again, soon. Hopefully next time you could show me the area in which you live, as I am interested in purchasing a property nearby. The city air is almost choking here._

 _Until next time._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Hannibal Lecter.'_

Will read over the letter several times, only breaking the trance he had fallen into when Georgia arrived with his tea. Hannibal Lecter was trouble, Will decided, feeling how his body heated up at the thought of the man.


	3. Tragedy

Will heard it on the radio before he heard the news from the telegram that was sent to him. A ship carrying one hundred and fifty people had hit the wreck of a war vessel and sunk. Will thought nothing of it at first, until he found that the boat had been heading for America. There were survivors, many people had been rescued thanks to a passing ship. Though at least thirty people had been taken by the sea, their bodies lost or still trapped in the shipwreck. Will's father had been a man of the sea since he was a child, their company had been in the family since his grandfather founded it just before Will's father had been born.

He had found out his father died a hero on the day he received the telegram, he alone had saved twenty-five of the survivors, putting their lives before his own. His father's friend also died on that day, the ship had taken them both down to the bottom of the sea. Will reassured himself that his father would have preferred to have been given to the sea rather than stuffed into a wooden box and buried six-feet-under. But the thought of visiting the grave of someone you knew was not there, was disconcerting.

This is how Will Graham found himself sitting among people he neither knew nor cared about, a sea of black clad strangers. He was drinking his fifth glass of whisky and on his second packet of cigarettes of the day; staring mindlessly off into the distance. He did not even acknowledge the fact that people were avoiding him. Will Graham, did not look like an approachable man at the moment. At least he had made an effort to look nice for once, not that his father would see.

"Will…" Someone stopped in front of him, blocking his view of the black sea. Slowly Will lifted his head until he was looking up into the face of his friend. "Matthew." He said back and took a swig from his glass. He had long since stolen the bottle and now kept it next to him on a side table, ready to pour himself a new glass once his was finished.

"I think you should slow down.." Matthew spoke again, crouching down in front of Will. He placed a hand on Will's knee and looked up at him. Will raised an eyebrow at his friend and took another gulp from his glass. "I have no idea what you are speaking about." He smirked slightly when Matthew frowned at him, enjoying the spitefulness that had taken over him.

He was taken aback though as Matthew snatched the glass from his hand, placing it onto the side table next to the bottle. Will was about to say something when He was pulled from the chair and dragged out of the room. "What the bloody hell are you doing, get off of me!" He shouted at his friend, struggling against his grip.

Matthew ignored him and pushed him into the study, closing the door behind them. "Cry." Was all he said to Will, and stood looking at the now rumpled and panting man. "What?" Will said. He had a strong urge to punch the other man in the face. "You have not cried yet, so cry."

Matthew was right, he hadn't cried yet. Everything had happened so fast, his body was still in shock. "Your family are worried about you, Will. I am worried about you." Matthew stepped toward his friend, his voice softer now. "You need to cry and let this pain out." Will ran a hand through his hair and scrunched up his face. He knew his friend was right. Matthew stopped in front of him and removed the hand from his hair, taking it into one of his. His voice was at a slight whisper this time. "Cry…"

Will could already feel his eyes watering, his lip quivering and his body shaking. "God damn you, Matthew." He said and let it out, hot liquid spilling from his eyes. Matthew encased him in his arms, and he cried.

* * *

It had started to darken outside by the time Will had calmed down, strewn across the sofa in his study, head in Matthew's lap. "I'm sorry…" He croaked, his throat felt sore. Matthew's hand continued to caress his hair like it had been for the past hour. "You have nothing to apologise for, Will. I would have reacted the same if I was in your shoes. It is not easy losing someone you love." Will looked up at his friend, and smiled softly. Raising an arm he pulled Matthew's face down to his own and kissed him.

The kiss got heated quickly, Will leaning up to get more. Something suddenly clicked in his head, realising what he was doing he pulled away and sat up. "I am so sorry... That… That should not have happened." Will got to his feet, running a hand through his hair again in a distressed fashion. "It is fine, Will… Your head is not in the right place." Matthew sounded like he was forcing himself to speak, a hint of disappointment was evident in his voice. Will cursed himself more.

"Will you forgive me?" He asked Matthew, looking at the other man. Matt got to his feet and came over to Will, he pulled his head down a little and kissed him on the forehead. "There is nothing to forgive, Will. So stop your fretting." Backing away, Matthew walked to the door. "I am going to go now, you should get some rest. Alana will sort the guests, or what is left of them."

Will agreed and bid his friend goodbye. Guilt was still stabbing him in the side, though it somewhat dimmed the pain of loss.

* * *

A week had passed since the funeral, a week of putting affairs in line. Henry Graham's Will had been split between Will and Alana. Will hated that his father had been a traditional man, leaving most of his stuff to his first born son. Will had both the business and the house, while the money was split between him and his sister. "This is ridiculous." Will said in protest. "I am splitting the company between us. The money will help you hire a manager for the farm and Daniel can become co-owner of the company." He was having none of this first born son shit.

"Will, it is fine… You really should not get so worked up. We both knew this was going to happen, father always said you would be the one to take over the company." Alana smiled at him, she loved her brother dearly. "I am not taking no for an answer Alana. I want to share everything with you. You are my sister, and I want James to inherit it all when he is old enough." Will looked over at the pram, he was never going to have children of his own, so this seemed like the logical choice. Daniel spoke up before Alana could. "I don't see a problem with this." He looked at Alana and shrugged. "Will's right, we could hire a farm manager and I won't be at the docks all the time as the workload will be split between us." Will nodded his head in agreement.

"I think Daniel would be a great asset, he already knows the workings of our company. Splitting management between the two of us would make the company stronger." Alana looked between the two men, she could not really argue. Sighing softly she smiled. "Fine, so be it." She pointed at them both "but I will not tolerate business meetings in the home, nor work talk at the dinner table." She looked at Will pointedly "and I will not tolerate my big brother vanishing, you will come and see us as often as you can."

* * *

Will welcomed the man into his study with a smile, their hands gripped in a firm shake, though he noticed how the others fingers ghosted over his skin. "Count Lecter, I thank you for coming." Will had dressed neatly for their meeting this time, donning himself in black trouser, black shoes, a white shirt, a blue v-neck sweater, tweed blazer and the biggest thing of all, a tie. William Graham truly looked like the owner of a small country estate. "I hope your journey was without any problems?" Will asked, holding out a hand, signalling for the older man to sit. Taking a seat opposite the man, he rang a bell for Georgia to come.

Hannibal had been unsure as to how Will Graham would be, he himself knew the pain of losing family. "My journey was clear and pleasant." He said, smiling. He watched as Will requested tea for them both from a girl he had not seen the last time he visited. "I was sorry to hear about your father…" Hannibal spoke once Georgia had left the room.

Looking a little sad Will nodded. "Thank you… Though I have my sister and her family still." He looked at Hannibal, as if he was more sorry for the Count than himself. "Regarding my father. It is partly why I invited you." Will started to speak again after their exchanged glance. "Are you still interested in investing in businesses in this area?" Hannibal looked Will up and down, he took a cigarette from his cigarette case before speaking and lit it. "I am… I presume you would like to do business?" He was interested in the Graham's company the most out of all the companies in the area. Shipping was something that brought in good money. Hannibal continued "what was it you had in mind, William?"

Will narrowed his eyes slightly at the use of his full name, but brushed it off. "I would like you to help expand the company, in exchange, I offer you a share in the company itself." Hannibal knew he meant help by funding the project. The offer itself was a decent one, though it would depend on the percentage he would have of the company. "How much would I have?" He asked, sitting forward slightly.

Will looked at him for a moment, considering what he was going to say. "20%" he answered. Hannibal raised an eyebrow, flicking ash from his cigarette into the ashtray next to him. "Thirty."

Will frowned slightly "25% and that's it." Hannibal smiled and sat back, observing the boy. "Thirty." He said again, and he was not going to back down. Will was about to open his mouth when the door opened. Georgia brought the tea in, laying the tray down on the coffee table between them. "Thank you Georgia" Will said. She smiled at them both and left the room.

"If I had known you would be a stubborn man to make a deal with, I would have gone to Mason Verger." Will huffed slightly, and picked up his tea. Hannibal chuckled and smiled at Will "and have him touch you again?" Will cringed at the thought, and made a face of disgust toward Hannibal, which he chuckled at again. "I am guessing that is a no. Do we have a deal, William?"

Clicking his tongue and biting at his bottom lip, Will sighed and leant forward, holding out his hand. "Fine, 30% in exchange for your help." Hannibal took his hand in his own and shook. "It is a pleasure doing business with you." Hannibal added, a small smirk on his lips. They let go of each other hand and sat back, ready to just enjoy each others company. "Do you still seek a house?" Will asked, he remembered the note Hannibal had left him.

Hannibal sipped some tea and thought for a moment. "I had considered buying a country home, yes." Will nodded and thought for a moment. "Knole house is on the market. I do not have the foggiest what your budget is, but maybe you could settle for the one home and sell up your other." Hannibal thought about this, his eyebrows frowned a little in thought. The idea was good, and by the sounds of things, this Knole house was a large estate. "Would you mind coming with me to view it?" Hannibal asked, he wanted to try his luck so he could spend more time with this young man.

Will smiled and nodded "I would be happy to. I met the previous owner, his son took the estate over when he died and I'm afraid to say, has lost all of his money through gambling. Of course the war had a hand in it too." Will explained. "The house is up for a reasonable price considering its size and the amount of land it comes with. It would most certainly be sold for more money, but I heard they're desperate enough to sell it for an affordable price."

Hannibal liked the sound of it the more Will explained and described the building and it's land. Apparently the previous lord had started to raise deer on the land, it was a sight to behold Half of the house was open to the public however, which Hannibal did not mind, it just meant more business opportunities. He strived for a challenge, and this place sounded like one.


End file.
